In a modern communication system, communication service providers generally obtain revenue from the sale of communication network bandwidth. Often, such providers subsidize the initial purchase of various communication devices and plan to recuperate such up-front costs by selling communication bandwidth in the future.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.